


Ticking Time Bomb

by TheballetslipperandTheblackhoodie21



Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cousins, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Mentioned Characters, New Orleans, New Orleans Saints, Sad with a Happy Ending, Superheroes, Temporary Character Death, Wicca, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheballetslipperandTheblackhoodie21/pseuds/TheballetslipperandTheblackhoodie21
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this, they were supposed to be graduating from St. Sebastian's soon, but now they couldn't, she still could, but what good would it be if he wasn't there to see her, she missed him. Him. Her everything, her twin flame, her quite literal shadow, her best friend, her home, her partner in crime and in life, her boyfriend, her LOVER, the man who she wanted to marry, the one who she wanted to wake up next to in the mornings, but now none of that will come true, because HE'S GONE, and she misses him, their Cloak and Dagger, not just Dagger





	Ticking Time Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StealthLiberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthLiberal/gifts), [19RosesofLifeandDeath98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/gifts).



> This is a request by johnsonandbowen on Tumblr, if you want me to post a request/ask/prompts on here, drop me an ask in my inbox @TheballetslipperTheblackhoodie on Tumblr

_It's quiet, too quiet, too FUCKING quiet for any Saturday night, and Tandy Bowen hated it. She checked the time on the watch that adored her right wrist, the watch Ty had given her for her birthday months before, 12:30 it read, she couldn't sleep, she checked her mental calendar, it was November, his birthday was coming up, the thought of him not being with her and his family and friends to celebrate his 17th birthday killed her, knowing that sleep was NOT an option she got out of bed, pulled on Ty's Saints sweatshirt and went for a walk to clear her mind._

           **Minutes later, Tandy found herself in the last place she wanted to be, the old Church**

_Knowing that she had to let go of her demons, Tandy entered the church, like she had done many times before. When she walked to the center of the church, she willed herself not to cry but the damage was done. White Burning tears escaped her eyes, and if she hadn't been sitting in one of the old pews, she would have collapsed, the old Church looked like Hurricane Katrina had swept through the old building once again, there's a gapping hole in the center of the Church, like the one in her HEART._

'That's were the bomb went off, that's were I lost him, I lost him, LOST HIM, HIM!' _she thinks_

_Tandy gets up and sees something that shouldn't have survived the blast, The photograph, she goes to pick it up, she WANTS to CRY, the glass was shattered by her in a fight they were having two days for the bomb detonated, they looked happy and so in love with each other, Tandy was wrapped up in Ty's arms, they had just shared a kiss and were on a double date with Aubria and Oliver, they were giving each other what Aubria had described as " FUCK ME Eyes ", given what Ty and Tandy had done after their dinner, Aubria wasn't wrong. The photograph was one of many, because Aubria had brought her Polaroid Camera and had taken many photos of The Divine Pairing. Tandy was startled by someone letting out a loud, " SHIT!! ", it was just Aubria Johnson is her somber glory, Tandy hadn't seen or heard from Aubria or Oliver since Ty's funeral, Aubria and Oliver had gone back to New York to sell their apartment because they were living in the Old Church nowadays. Aubria's blonde hair reached past her knees and Tandy knew that Aubria being half-witch had something to with it being that long. Aubria promptly sat down in an old pew, and removed a pair of scissors from her purse, Tandy watched as Aubria started to cut her long blonde locks, in a matter of minutes Aubria no longer had long blonde locks, her hair was now choppy like Tandy's._

_" I can bring him back, if you want me to, Tan ". Tandy was thinking, then a soft, small, " Yes ", and with that Aubria got to work on bringing her surrogate cousin back from the dead while his girlfriend relieved her last memories of him before she was to get him back._

" TANDY, LEAVE NOW !!! ", said Tyrone Johnson.

" NO!! ", came Tandy's tired response.

" You die, I die, Ty ", Tandy said, " Baby please don't do this, please ", Tandy begged.

" Sunshine, I have to ", Ty said. Tandy placed her right hand on Ty's forearm and kissed him one last time, then she turned away and willed herself not to look back as the bomb went off.

_" Tandy, TANDY!! Lady Light "._ _Aubria's voice brought Tandy back to reality._

_" What? Bria, " Tandy said._

_" Hey, Crazy White Girl ", came a new voice._

_Tandy looked up at the figure standing by the alter. Tandy wasted no time, She had already wasted so much time grieving Ty's temporary death, she launched herself into Ty's arms. Ty caught Tandy by the waist and proceeded to make out with her in front of Bria, while Bria and Ollie, who had just walked into the church, took pictures of the Divine Pairing with their Polaroid Cameras. After only a few minutes of Cloak and Dagger making out they came up for air with lovely dovey smiles on their faces, Aubria and Oliver were amazed that they could even keep their hands off each other, given that Ty had just come back. Aubria and Oliver left, not wanting to interrupt the Divine Pairing, knowing that they'd see them on Monday at St. Sebastian High School._

**Later that night** , _Ty and Tandy were laying in Tandy's bed together, enjoying the quiet moments. Ty's arms were around Tandy, hugging her, it was just like being inside Ty's Cloak, Tandy would always feel safe, protected, and loved. Melissa knocked on the door of Tandy's bedroom and entered._

_" Tandy, don't stay up so late, Ty wouldn't want you to -", Melissa froze mid sentence._

_Ty was Alive, " Well, don't stay up so late, you two, you have a city to save and school to finish ", Melissa said._

_" Ok Mom ," Tandy said, " Goodnight "._

_Melissa shut the door and walked to her bedroom for the night. Ty and Tandy burst out laughing because they weren't expecting that. Tandy knew that she wasn't dreaming, she rested her head on Ty's chest, directly above his heart, and fell asleep to Ty's heartbeat and the motion of Ty's fingers through her hair, Ty soon fell asleep after Tandy because even superheroes need sleep._

**THE END??**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request by johnsonandbowen on Tumblr, if you want me to post a request/ask/prompts on here, drop me an ask in my inbox @TheballetslipperTheblackhoodie on Tumblr


End file.
